


Opposites

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Hana "D.Va" Song Is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada is in Denial, M/M, Mentioned Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Mentioned Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Mentioned Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Mentioned Genji Shimada, Mentioned Mei-Ling Zhou, One Shot, Opposites Attract, POV Hanzo Shimada, Pining Jesse McCree, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Hanzo Shimada, the God of Spring, ignores the God of Autumn while the Goddess of Youth eggs him on.





	Opposites

Hanzo wondered who exactly had chosen the position for each of the gods’ and goddesses’ throne, because they could not have chosen a worse spot for him. On his left, Hana Song, the Goddess of Youth who was as bright and full of energy as her title fitted. Putting her near Hanzo, the God of Spring, made sense, since spring was a time of newness, of life returning. But Hanzo much rather preferred the spring days when winter was winding down, when Mei-Ling stepped down from winter’s rule and let Hanzo take over. But while Hana was all life and energy, Hanzo was the calm of a sunrise. Mortals might think he and Hana go hand in hand as their domains do, but their personalities were wildly different. Still, Hanzo had to admit having their thrones nearby did make sense.  
  
But on his right was the God of Autumn, Jesse McCree. Hanzo could tolerate Hana’s energy being the Goddess of Youth, but the insufferable God of Autumn had no reason to be as bright as he was. He ruled over the season of decay and rest. Hanzo once heard McCree say that he prefers the first days of autumn, when it was still warm enough to enjoy the summer heat. But as the God of Autumn, he should rule over the entire season. Hanzo sighed, as he supposed the same could be said about him.  
  
“I can see,” Hana whispered to Hanzo, “that you clearly aren’t paying any attention to McCree.” Hanzo focused on the pool in the center of the throne room. The pool of prayers, where the pleas of mortals collected in for the gods and goddesses to answer.  
  
“Well if you’re going to sneak a peek at him,” Hana said, “now would be a bad time. He’s been glancing over at you every other second for the past ten minutes.”  
  
Hanzo knew. He had felt McCree’s gaze on him, which only made him keep his focus on the pool. And now he kept his focus on the pool to ignore the god and goddess sitting next to him.  
  
“You know, you really should talk to him,” Hana said.  
  
“What I do,” Hanzo hissed, “is none of your concern.”  
  
“Oh look, he finally speaks.” Hana leaned away from Hanzo, then peered into the pool of prayers. “Honestly, why do you hate McCree so much?”  
  
“He’s autumn, and yet he acts so …”  
  
“Yeah and he’s the liveliest here. But then you’re the season of growth and life, and yet you act gloomier than Mei-Ling. It’s almost poetic, in a divine, ironic sort of way.”  
  
“Either way,” Hanzo snapped, “we are opposites. What would I ever have to say to him?”  
  
Hana shrugged. “Well, look at the Goddesses of War and Healing. They seem to get along fine.”  
  
Hanzo sighed, then glanced up. Across the throne room sat Fareeha and Angela, the former leaning over to whisper something into her partner’s ear, making the Goddess of Healing laugh.  
  
“I fail to see how their decisions affect my own.”  
  
“I’m just saying,” Hana said, glancing over at Hanzo, and subtly at McCree, who turned when he saw Hana looking his way. “You might have more in common than you think.”  
  
“I don’t recall asking for you opinion.”  
  
“No, you didn’t. But that isn’t going to stop me from giving it.” Hana smiled at Hanzo, then turned her attention back to the pool of prayers. She took a deep breath, and a thread of light representing a mortal’s prayer came floating out of the pool and up towards her, ready to answer it.  
  
Hanzo sighed. First his own brother, the God of Summer, told him that he was being too harsh to McCree, and now Hana was singing the same song. But it was simple. Hanzo was the God of Spring, McCree was the God of Autumn. Genji and Hana were wrong, there’s nothing more there.  
  
Of course they were wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I'm starting up! I should be uploading short one shots like this every week, at 6 pm PST, or about then.


End file.
